User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/Dishonourable Discharge of Samuel Harrington
Address to the Recent Events and a Formal Declaration I thought it right to take an opportunity of coming here to my constituency in view of all the events which have recently transpires here in this place. Also for the fact that is has been a little over a year since our old friend; Samuel Redbeard also known as Samuel Harrington was banned from the wiki. I have not come here to trouble you with personal matters, or to propose total war, to further indulge Britain into a sacrament of issues. In times of great conflict a man must rise up to his duty as he sees it be fit, as well count their blessings and take advantage of any such luck that can be brought forth to him. I will not even dare degrade Britain in this political cry for justice. Now upon the only thing I do care about as hopefully the rest of you is the full discharge and revocation of all political titles, ties, ranks, and privileges that have been bestowed upon one; Samuel Harrington. I was sent to lead the Trading Company in the ever due lateness of the year; 1744, after the EITC crisis had nearly brought us into complete civil war, and I was given a choice of aiding one of these said, "EITC Leaders" or to finally restore the power to whom the trade company had garnered ever so deeply since the British Government's ever more presence in the company affairs. I sent with the first expression of my duty laid upon me by His Majesty, the King to put the military in a state of instant and constant readiness for war in case we were attacked by our notorious enemies, Spain. Since then, for nearly over a year, I have borne the heavy burden of being, according to the Parliamentarians, Citizens and Subjects of this realm, "In duly appointed service for Crown and Country and deeply entangled within the affairs of War," and when I say duty, I have been responsible for this great duty in the realist mind, that I have had the privileges, burdens and struggles of being the Guildmaster of Co. Black Guard. The time of the Co. Black Guard have comprised the most important period in our naval history;a war, a period of excessive military build-up and mobilization upon all soldiers to help the war effort, and a period of a war that neither side could make sense of at all unless one had completely overpowered their opponent. With this greatly contributed by our now Minister of Warfare; Sven Daggersteel, we have done our best to preserve the tales and records of this "Golden Age of Rebirth" for the EITC and for the Crown of Empire. Not myself, a single man have done the impossible. Britain has shown in the utmost detail the part WE as a whole nation have played in all the great transactions that have taken place. It is to them I duly and ever truly respect. This we does not include Samuel Harrington. With the progression of "The Most Honourable British East India Trading Company" ''which as of now has been officially halted by the one and former "Great" leader; Samuel Redbeard/Samuel Harrington whom has in his course of ''this now evermore a noticeable threat to the EITC shall be dealt with. We all are aware of the accounts of Samuel Redbeard and his acts of treason against King and Country. With his ultimate termination from the realms we know as of the game, he had destroyed a nearly maxed guild; "Beckett's Elites" and with his toleration and approval of multiple guilds led by multiple different leaders which had caused a near civil war to determine who would wear this more apparent "Crown of the Trade Company". With Redbeard missing in action, Francis Brigade, the forces of Spain knocking upon our doors,' the EITC was on then on the verge of collapse. ' The Royalists (British Royalty, and their supporters) came from their submissive place below Samuel's Iron Fist on which he used to play puppet master of all of Britain by using the EITC against their own King. With a confrontation between His Majesty and the then Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard with the ultimate result of the King's submission due ever so mostly to Redbeard's use of force to ensure his title, his status, his privilege, and his somehow constitutional "Ordain Right to Rule" had migrated from absolutist France to here, our monarchy with constitutional government. Upon his return in his weakest state of being; in the form of Samuel Harrington he had come to me and demanded me to simply hand over the title and rank of Guildmaster of the Co. Black Guard. Upon this outrage a out pour of panic had plagued Samuel and his old regime from returning ever since. The King almost imminently discharged Samuel and appointing myself as what I reformed it to be "Lord Governor". With this, Samuel Harrington returned much after the decline of the Co. Black Guard and decided to start anew as so we might of thought. Harrington upon completely insulting numerous members of Britain and provoking fights upon this wiki under a certain other account as soon after he was disposed of from the British Co. Elites. In his creation of the "Eitc Black Marines" he is attempting to remove members from the Elites to aid his cause! What is his cause? If one's cause involves Spain, then it must not be good. I can only speculate that he will attempt to retake full control of the trading company that he holds to him ever so dearly. To combat this crisis, this uprising shall be crushed. On this day, the 26rd of April, in the Year of Our Lord 1746; In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories by my decree, and me being;Prime Minister Goldtimbers, duly appointed representative of His Majesty, the King. All those who support one Samuel Harrington and his traitors shall be brought before the Decree of the Crown of Empire according to martial law, by which the following statutes are temporarily amended: Right to assembly, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. Right of habeas corpus will be allowed in the form of a Tribunal. From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Category:Blog posts